Rouia Harukawa
Info Rouia is not a canon student. She is a fanon '''character, meaning she is not an official or actual character. Rouia is the 2nd Rival of my franchise. Appearance Rouia has violet hair drills with two red roses placed by each drills. She wears contacts that make her eyes appear bright yellow. Near her chin, she has a small mole. Rouia has lip gloss that makes her lips a shiny smooth hot pink. Rouia wears hot pink eye shadow. Rouia would wear violet stockings and a violet jacket ,tied around her waist, that matches the color of her hair. Persona Rouia's persona would be Lovestruck, since she is a rival. Since she has the Lovestruck persona, she will run to Taro and tell him if she sees a dead body or witnesses you murdering someone. She would also be like a Social Butterfly because her screams would alert people. Routine Rouia is a member of the Drama Club. When she arrives at school, she will change her shoes and walk to the Drama clubroom with the members. She will give them a small speech that Tsuruzo Yamazaki would when Rouia is not there. After she will walk to the gym ,with the rest of the drama club, to preform onstage. At 7:45 AM on Monday, Rouia will leave the gym to deal with an anonymous caller. She will take the call behind the school, which gives the player the chance to drop a bucket of weights on her. Rouia's call will finish at 7:57 AM and she will head towards Class 1-1 with Shiromi Torayoshi behind her. At Lunchtime (1:00 PM), she will sit next to Tokuko Kitagawa and Kokona Haruka. She will head to class with Shiromi Torayoshi at 1:30 PM. Rouia and the rest of the drama club members will talk in the gym and later preform. Rouia will leave school with the drama club members and bullies at 4:30. Rouia's routine will continue like this throughout the week, excluding one event involving a secret with your rival. Rouia's events & secrets Monday: Event Rouia will leave a letter for Taro to join the club. If the player throws the note away, Rouia will be upset at Taro, thinking that Taro has thrown it away. This will make Taro feel bad and slowly lose feelings for Rouia, since Rouia assumes so quickly. Secret: Rouia's secret on Monday is a mysterious phone call, involving her participating in certain topics. These topics could be: * Compensated Dating * Working at Strip Clubs/ Strip Bars * Selling used clothing to boys (her used bras or panties). The call will be behind the school, which gives Ayano the chance to drop weights on Rouia. Rouia would walk in circles, while calling, so the player would have to time it correctly or there won't be another chance. If the player drops the weights and it does not hit Rouia, she will hang up and run away. Rouia will feel paranoid and this could cause some of the events or secrets later to cancel (most likely not). Tuesday: Event Rouia will attempt to convince Taro to join the club during Lunchtime (about 1:20 PM) . The player can prevent this by either killing most of the Drama club members (excluding Rouia or this event wouldn't happen), asking a student to distract Taro or Rouia, or pouring water on Taro or Rouia. There will be different outcomes for distraction and pouring water. If you chose Rouia on either one of these, Rouia will remember and the event will still occur. If someone distracts Taro, Rouia will wait and forget during class, which starts 10 minutes from the event (1:30 PM). If someone pours water on Taro, Rouia won't be able to find him and will wait. Secret Someone will have heard about Rouia's call and confront her (most likely an occult club member, sports club member, Shiromi Torayoshi, or a drama club member). Rouia will deny this if it is an occult club member or sports club member, who overheard her call. If it is Shiromi, Tokuko, Kokona, she will trust them and tell them a creep has been calling her. This interaction will cancel if Rouia can see Ayano eavesdropping. Wednesday Event Rouia will leave a small gift for Taro (a new phone, box of chocolate, or a rose). Rouia will do this in the morning after putting away her shoes. She will go to Taro's class and leave the gift. You will not be able to talk to Rouia while she is doing this. (It won't be as easy to kill her because Toga Tabara, Pippi Osu, Ryuto Ippongo, Mai Waifu, Midori Gurin, Aoi Ryugoku, etc will be patrolling nearby). If Rouia sees you while she is leaving the present and it has disappeared, she will assume you have stolen her gift and report you to the counselor. To avoid getting reported: A) Don't be seen by Rouia (An indication will appear if Rouia can see you. Crouch behind a desk so she can't see you. B) Alert any of the delinquents. They will take the gift and keep it on them. When every student has been searched, they will find it on one of the delinquents. Rouia will tell Taro that she saw someone leave a gift on his desk and Taro will immediately go to his desk. If he witnesses Ayano take the gift, it will be a game over. If the gift is gone, Taro will be upset at Rouia for wasting his time with a "lie". I am currently unsure if Taro will think the player did it if she stands nearby. Secret Rouia and *Shiromi, Tokuko, Kokona* will meet up throughout the week, regardless of if these students heard the call or not. Rouia will only talk to these people because she trusts them. Ayano can gain her trust if she preforms 2 labors. When Rouia trusts Ayano, she will tell Ayano everything, which means Ayano can record this by buying an item from Info-Chan. This item would cost 45 panty shots. (1); Deliver gifts and messages to Taro. This will give the player the chance to change Rouia's notes to say something offensive or vulgar without Rouia knowing. (2); Promise to help out with arrangements on the stage for the play on Thursday. This means that Ayano could move the lights and sandbags to drop them on Rouia on Thursday. Thursday Event Rouia will invite Taro to go to a theater with her to watch a play. To cancel these plans, you would have to go to the Town or somehow make Taro become busy (Asking for extra homework, helping out a teacher after school, etc). If Taro denies Rouia's invitation, Rouia will have the same walking animation as Horuda (or a student who has been told "So, was this just a prank..."). '''ELIMINATION '''Event Rouia will preform on stage with Riku Soma, Tzuyuro Yamazaki, Tokuko Ritagawa, and Kokona Haruka. When Rouia is directly under the sandbag or light, Ayano can cut it or break it so it will fall and crush Rouia. It won't be so easy. Kuroko Kamenaga and Shiromi Torayoshi will be guarding one door to behind the stage, while Akane Toriyasu and Aoi Ryugoku stand in front of the other. To get past, you would have to giggle to get them away or be a member of the drama club. Friday There will be no event or secret, unless you buy the recording item from Info-Chan and completed Rouia's tasks. If you have done both of these, she will talk to you and you can record it while pretending to have your hands behind your back. You can then ask someone to deliver it to Taro or leave the recording somewhere he'll see (his desk/locker). If Rouia is not successfully eliminated, she will confess at 5 or 6 PM and it will be a Game Over. Interests Positive: * Art * Drama * Friends * Gossip * Money * Photography * Reading Neutral: * Cooking * Cosplay * Family * Gardening * Justice * Music * Violence Negative: * Anime * Cats * Loan Sharks * Martial Arts * Memes * Science * Nature * Occult * School * Sports * Solitude * Video Games Trivia * Rouia would be born on June 13th * If Rouia had a job, it would be an actress or model. * Among the bully rival, Rouia is the most dramatic and appreciates good gossip. * Unlike (old) Kokona Haruka, Rouia participates in compensated dating for her own benefit. Similar to (old) Kokona, she planned on no one finding out. * Rouia is a surprisingly easy rival to eliminate for now meaning that Rival #1 is easier< Later, it will be harder to eliminated Rouia and Rival 1. Like Rouia will be spinning about onstage so it will be about timing just like the Monday secret event. If the timing is not correct, the play will cancel. Some people would be sad, but Rouia and the drama club members would be paranoid. This could cause the atmosphere to go down without the murder of any students. If Rouia were paranoid she'd stay in large crowds, with the teachers, with the student council, or with Taro. Credits '''Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader (sorry if this is not the current name or if this isn't the exact name). Gelangweilt If you made "Mai Waifu's Usamimi" please let me know, because it did not tell me who to credit.Category:Fanon Category:PhoenixAkane's OCs Category:Fanon Rivals Category:1st Years Category:Classroom 1-1 Category:Drama Club Category:Lovestruck Category:Females Category:Akademi High School